Love You? Of Course
by X-AI Zenryu
Summary: Ini hanya sequel dari oneshoot berjudul 'Love Me' oneshoot tentang Sasuke yang memiliki kekasih manis yang sangat menggoda bernama Naruto. Hope you like itu... kalau bingung, baca fic Love Me?-nya dulu ya...


Love You? Of Course

Desclaimer : Naruto masih punya om Masashi kok... kalo itu punya ai, udah ai nikahin Sasu sama Naru dan hidup bahagia selamanya...

Author's Note : ai ga nyangka banyak yang minta sequel dari 'Love Me?'... dan ini dia ai kasih sequelnya untuk para readers tercinta. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan sequel, cuma penggambaran dari sisi Sasu. Ai pengen para readers dapet feel tentang perasaan Sasuke gitu.

Oh ya, yang italic itu anggaplah sebagai inner-nya Sasu ne...

Yang terakhir... HAPPY READING!

* * *

-Love You? Of Course-

**Akhir musim semi**

**Sebulan yang lalu**

Tak ada yang berbeda hari itu, semua masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Langit masih terlihat biru indah, matahari masih bersinar terang, dan bunga sakura pun masih sibuk menggugurkan dirinya. Hari ini masih menjadi hari yang indah untuk awal musim panas yang menanti.

Namun, sepertinya hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat berbeda bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang manusia cuek yang dinginnya melebihi es di kutub yang walau terkenal cuek dan menyebalkan itu manusia es ini sangat dipuja oleh berbagai kalangan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke Uchiha? Putra dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha yang tampan, pintar, cool, dan sangat susah ditaklukan itu.

Kau mungkin akan langsung memujanya jika pertama kali melihatnya, itu pun kalau kau tak tau jika manusia sempurna ini memiliki sifat sedingin es di jaman es. Abaikan itu.

Dan hari inilah, sesuatu yang luar biasa telah berubah dalam dirinya.

Siang itu saat istirahat makan siang, semuanya bermula saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda manis berambut pirang dengan semburat merah yang tak pernah hilang di wajahnya. Dan di sinilah Sasuke akhirnya berada, berdiri diam di taman belakang sekolah. Entah mengapa, semua terasa begitu sunyi saat itu. Yang ada hanya hembusan angin pelan dan gemerisik ranting-ranting kecil yang saling beradu. Bahkan dahan-dahan sakura pun hanya bisa bergoyang-goyang ringan di terpa angin.

Ia sudah berdiri diam seperti itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sedangkan sosok manis di depannya hanya menunduk mengacuhkannya. Manusia es itu memang sedang tak sendirian di sana, seorang pemuda manis yang tadi mengajaknya bicara ikut bersamanya.

Mata _onyx_ itu kembali sibuk memandang sosok manis di hadapannya, meneliti tiap inchi sosok itu. Tubuh mungil yang terbalut gakuran hitam yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran, kulit sewarna karamel yang bersinar indah diterpa sinar matahari, helaian pirang yang bergoyang-goyang lembut serta wajah manis yang memerah malu. Sosok di depannya memang sangat manis dan Sasuke akui semua itu.

Namun entah kenapa, keterdiaman yang dibuat sosok manis itu sedikit membuatnya tak suka. Dapat Sasuke rasa kegugupan yang dirasakan sosok manis di depannya, dan perasaan itulah yang membuatnya merasa terganggu walau entah karena apa. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang merasa terusik dengan segala pandangan yang terpapar di hadapannya.

Kalau boleh Sasuke jujur, situasi yang dihadapinya kini sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa Sasuke alami. Ia tau apa yang ingin pemuda manis itu lakukan, ia tau apa yang pasti akan dikatakannya. Sungguh ia tau segalanya, kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan orang-orang yang bertingkah seperti itu di depannya selalu sama.

'_Aku menyukaimu...'_

Kata-kata yang sudah Sasuke hapal itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya, walau tak pernah ia ingat sedikit pun siapa saja orang-orang yang telah mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Ia tak peduli dengan semua itu, tidak sedikit pun.

Sejak pemuda manis di depannya mengajaknya untuk berbicara, ia sudah tau dan sudah ia putuskan bahwa semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah sangat sering diucapkannya, bahkan terlalu sering hingga kata-kata itu seperti menjadi kata-kata favorit yang begitu sering ia ucapkan.

'_Tidak...'_

Bukankah itu jawaban yang sudah tercetak dengan pasti di pikirannya jika ia dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti ini. Bukankah sudah sering kali ia mengatakannya di situasi yang sama, bahkan di tempat yang terbilang selalu sama. Namun kenapa semua terasa begitu berbeda kali ini.

Lidah yang selalu menyuarakan kata-kata tak mengenakkan itu seakan-akan terkunci. Sorot mata dingin yang selalu ia perlihatkan kini terlihat sedikit goyah dengan kegugupan yang terlihat di dalamnya. Dan tak dapat ia pungkiri jika sedari tadi tangannya sudah mengepal erat.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_

Pikiran-pikiran aneh dan kata-kata tanya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuatnya terasa semakin menyiksa baginya. Rasanya semua terlihat begitu salah di matanya. Tak henti-hentinya mnusia es itu bergumam kesal, mengumpati segala hal yang dilakukannya kini dan keterdiaman yang benar-benar menyiksanya.

Dipandanginya lagi sosok manis di hadapannya, sosok manis yang membuat semuanya terasa begitu salah, dan sosok manis yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Memang benar jika Sasuke mengetahui sosok manis itu tak lebih dari sekadar tau saja.

Ia tau bahwa sosok manis yang kini berdiri di depannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tau bahwa mereka adalah teman sekelas yang tak pernah saling sapa sedikit pun. Ia tau bahwa pemuda manis ini adalah sumber dari segala kehangatan yang terasa menggelitik baginya.

Bukankah semua itu tak akan mampu sedikit mengubahnya. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda manis itu, ada yang salah dengannya. Sasuke menyadari semua itu walau ia sama sekali tak tau kesalahan macam apa yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu hanyalah orang biasa di mata Sasuke, tak pernah sedikit pun ia ditempatkan di sebuah tempat khusus di hati Sasuke bahkan mungkin inilah kali pertama bagi mereka berbicara.

Namun sekarang, lihatlah yang terjadi. Sosok manis itu mendapat segalanya. Ia mendapat sepenuhnya perhatian Sasuke walau tak pernah manusia es itu sadari bahwa ia memberikan perhatiannya pada sosok manis itu.

Mereka masih terdiam. Sasuke sibuk sendiri dengan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda manis itu masih setia dalam kegugupan yang menenggelamkan kata-katanya.

Tak ada di antara mereka yang ingin sedikit saja berbicara. Kata-kata mereka seakan terkunci rapat di tenggorokan, mengganjal di sana dan sangat sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Terus seperti itu sampai sebuh suara lirih membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunan pertamanya yang terasa begitu panjang.

"Sasuke..."

Itu hanyalah panggilan pelan, bahkan mungkin kau tak akan bisa mendengarnya jika kau tidak mendengarnya dengan baik-baik. Namun panggilan itu merebut sepenuhnya perhatian Sasuke. Manusia es itu kini menatap lekat sosok manis yang menjadi perhatiannya. Matanya sibuk menatap wajah manis dengan semburat merah yang kini menghadapnya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali menggelitik, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari perutnya. Menggelitik perutnya dengan kepakan-kepakan sayap mungil yang berjumlah ribuan itu. Semua terlihat semakin parah saja rasanya.

Mata _sapphire_ itu menatapnya lekat, memancarkan binar-binar resah yang terlihat jelas. Dan semburat merah itu terlihat semakin jelas ketika mata hitam sekelam malam Sasuke menatap balik tepat di matanya.

Seandainya Sasuke boleh sedikit jujur, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengakui bahwa ia terpesona melihat wajah manis itu. Wajah bulat manis yang tergambar jelas di hadapannya, helaian pirang yang terlihat begitu bersinar, dan tak lupa sepasang manik mata besar yang terasa menenggelamkannya dalam tatapan dalamnya.

Tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke merasa seperti ini. Tak pernah ia merasa kagum bahkan terpesona pada wajah setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Saat inilah untuk pertama kalinya ia terpesona pada seseorang, seseorang yang bahkan baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya.

"Sasuke..."

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar. Mengalun indah memasuki rongga telinganya. Dan kini sepertinya harus Sasuke kembali akui bahwa ia menyukai saat ketika suara itu memanggil namanya. Rasanya banyak sekali hal berbeda yang tak pernah dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa yang dirasakannya kini terasa semakin parah. Ia tau bahwa kata-kata yang sering kali didengarnya itu akan kembali didengar olehnya. Namun, kenapa perasaan gugup kini mulai merayapi dirinya. Mengganggunya dalam tiap detak jantung yang terasa semakin keras dan napas memburu yang terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu..."

Dan kata-kata itu pun akhirnya terucap, kata-kata yang tanpa sadar telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke. Kata-kata yang membuat detak jantungnya semakin keras, deru napas yang semakin terasa sesak, dan kegugupan yang semakin menyiksanya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Kata-kata itu semakin berputar-putar hebat di kepalanya, bagai badai yang menghancurkan dinding-dinding keras yang menutupi dirinya. Ia bingung, ia takut, dan ia ragu. Di menit-menit itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tak lagi menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

Dan saat itulah, sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengambil alih segalanya. Membuat dirinya mengangguk perlahan dan bergumam pelan, sebuah gumaman yang sama pelan dengan panggilan yang pertama kalinya Sasuke dengar dari pemuda manis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, manusia es itu tak pernah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Ya..."

Semua terjadi begitu saja, membuat otak cerdasnya tak mampu berpikir untuk sementara waktu. Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengacaukan segala hal dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin segala dalam dirinya terasa begitu kacau dan tak terkendali, sampai bisa-bisanya ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kemana perginya sikap dingin dan kata-kata penolakan yang selalu ia lontarkan. Sebegitu besarnyakah pengaruh yang diberikan pemuda manis itu kepadanya sehingga Sasuke yang cerdas bisa terlihat sebodoh itu.

Rasanya hari ini berjalan begitu spesial. Bahkan di akhir musim semi ini, Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengakui bahwa dia telah bertindak bodoh. Perasaan sesal dan keraguan kembali merayapi dirinya. Ingin sekali ia mengulang waktu dan menyadarkan dirinya akan kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya.

Namun, semuanya berubah sedetik kemudian. Saat sebuah pemandangan indah menyapa _onyx_ kelamnya, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam gelitikan sayap kupu-kupu yang terasa jauh lebih hebat dari yang sebelumnya.

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum terindah yang pernah orang lain tunjukkan padanya. Senyum terindah yang telah menghilangkan segala keraguannya dan memaksanya untuk membalas senyuman itu.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum untuk orang lain.

Sebuah senyum sekilas yang akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang akan didapatnya nanti.

**Musim panas**

**Saat ini. Pukul 7 pagi**

Langit musim panas yang cerah kembali menyapa pemandangan mata Sasuke. Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang mulai meninggi merayap masuk melalui jendela besar di kamarnya. Menyinari kamar bernuansa biru dan putih itu dengan pedang-pedang cahaya yang terasa begitu hangat. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan, menyebarkan wangi tanah basah karena hujan semalam. Benar-benar indah seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menatap singkat semua pemandangan indah dari jendela beranda kamarnya. Langit biru, matahari di kejauhan dan kehangatan yang menyapa kulit putihnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia terdiam sesaat, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Sepertinya pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya membuatnya kembali pada lamunannya semalam.

Dan senyum itu pun terlihat, senyum tipis yang untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke perlihatkan hari itu. Lamunannya benar-benar membuatnya terbang jauh meninggalkan pikiran rasionalnya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangan yang berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke dan membuat senyum tipis itu terlihat semakin lebar saja.

Entahlah apa yang sedang terjadi. Sepertinya manusia es satu itu sedang mengalami demam musim panas yang keterlaluan.

Setelah puas dengan langit pagi yang dipandanginya, manik mata sekelam malam itu menyapu seluruh sudut kamarnya. Tempat tidur king size yang terlihat begitu rapi, lemari pakaian hitam besar di ujung ruangan, dan sebuah rak buku tinggi yang tersusun rapi. Seperti biasa, selalu sempurna dalam hal apa pun.

Namun ketika matanya menyapu meja belajarnya, ada sesuatu hal yang langsung merebut segala perhatiannya. Sebuah kalender meja kecil yang berada di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal di meja belajar berpelitur coklat keemasan itu. Dan senyum itu pun kembali terkembang di wajah tampannya.

"Sudah satu bulan rupanya..." katanya lirih dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap katanya. Seakan-akan kata-kata itu menyimpan segudang emosi di setiap hurufnya.

Tatapan matanya kembali mengarah ke balik jendela di depannya. Menatap langit yang terlihat masih begitu indah di hadapannya. Namun bukan tatapan penuh kekaguman seperti yang ia perlihatkan tadi.

Ada sedikit tatapan cemooh yang tak terlalu terlihat dan wajah sombong yang ia tujukan untuk lautan biru lembut di atasnya. Seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa langit biru itu tak ada apa-apanya, tak lebih indah dari sesuatu yang ia miliki.

Manusia es ini memang memilikinya, sesuatu yang lebih indah dari pada langit biru musim panas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda manis berambut pirang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama sebulan ini.

XXX

Ini masih hari yang cerah di musim panas. Langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang menggantung masih bisa kau lihat dan matahari pun masih setia membagi kehangatannya di siang yang terik ini. Masih hari yang sempurna bagi semua orang, mungkin terkecuali bagi manusia es satu ini. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi padanya dalam satu hari, bahkan terlalu banyak hingga membuat kepalanya pusing seketika.

Sasuke duduk diam bersandar di bahan pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah. Kebiasaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu-waktunya yang ia buang saat makan siang dengan membaca buka setebal ensiklopedia .

Namun kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda. Tak ada lagi buku tebal yang bisa membuat orang pingsan seketika jika ditimpuk oleh benda setebal itu. Tak ada sosok dingin Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam bukunya, yang ada hanya sosok Sasuke yang sibuk memijat-mijat keningnya sedari tadi.

Saat makan siang merupakan saat-saat paling menyebalkan baginya, dan sepertinya hari ini rasa bencinya pada saat makan siang semakin bertambah. Hari ini belum berakhir dan Sasuke sudah seperti orang yang sudah terlalu banyak terkena masalah. Yang berbeda hanya kenyataan bahwa dia tak memiliki masalah sama sekali bahkan sejak dirinya lahir.

Ayolah, Sasuke ini pemuda cerdas yang sangat tampan dan sedikit menyebalkan. Tak ada hal apa pun yang tak bisa diselesaikan olehnya dan otak cemerlangnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat hari ini begitu berbeda baginya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghembuskan napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ketenangan sejenak yang menyapa dirinya. Sedikit ia bersyukur telah menemukan tempat paling strategis untuk menenangkan diri ini.

Dapat ia dengan gemerisik angin yang menerbangkan ranting-ranting sakura yang saling bergesekan. Membuat bayang-bayang hijau di bawah nya saat pedang-pedang cahaya menerpanya. Nyanyian-nyanyian musim panas dan suara-suara serangga di pepohonan di belakangnya pun dapat ia dengar.

Tapi ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, sebuah kenyataan bahwa segala ketenangan itu pasti tak akan pernah bertahan lama. Dan ini buktinya. Segala ketenangan yang ia rasakan dan pikiran jernih yang kembali hingga di kepalanya kini kembali pudar saat ia kembali mendengar suara itu.

Suara nyaring yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan saat itulah Sasuke sadar bahwa Tuhan sepertinya tak menyayanginya.

"Sasuke!"

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk bersandar, seseorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang bergoyang lembut berlari ke arahnya. Tangan mungil yang dibalut kulit sewarna caramel yang berpendar indah di bawah cahaya matahari melambai-lambai penuh semangat ke arahnya. Tak lupa wajah manis yang tampak bahagia dan sebuah senyuman lebar yang hangat menyapa pandangan mata Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat senyum sekilas Sasuke kembali terlihat di wajahnya, senyum samar yang selalu ia keluar ketika melihat senyum lebar itu. Dan untuk sesaat pula, pesona pemuda manis yang sedang berlari ke arahnya membuatnya terpesona. Namun semua itu hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Saat pemuda manis itu semakin mendekat kepadanya, sudah tak ada lagi senyum samar atau pun tatapan mata yang terpesona itu. Sasuke yang dingin sudah kembali seperti semula.

Pemuda manis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Manik mata kelamnya kini sudah dapat melihat keseluruhan sosoknya yang dibalut gakuran yang sedikit kebesaran itu. Dapat ia lihat kini sesutu dalam gendongan pemuda itu yang bergoyang-goyang hampir jatuh.

Naruto kini sampai di hadapannya. Membungkuk sedikit dengan napas berat yang tak teratur, membuat tubuh mungilnya seperti bergerak mengembang dan mengempis bergantian. Dan sesuatu dalam gendongan Naruto -yang kini Sasuke tau apa itu sebenarnya- mencuat dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah kalau saja tidak Sasuke tangkap.

Sasuke menatap dua kotak jus, jus tomat dan jus jeruk, yang kini ada di tangannya. Bergantian dengan dua bungkus roti melon yang masih setia di gendongan Naruto. Serta tak lupa dengan sosok manis yang masih terengah-engah itu.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Naruto mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi cara Naruto berlari-lari sambil membawa makan siang mereka sedikit terlihat berlebihan bagi Sasuke. Tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke mengerti dari mana asalnya segala semangat dan keceriaan yang selalu Naruto tunjukkan itu.

Naruto masih berdiri di depannya, masih dengan napas panjang pendeknya yang tak beraturan. Namun senyum dengan segala pesonanya tak pernah hilang dari wajah manis itu. Pemuda manis itu kembali harus membuat Sasuke terpesona olehnya sebelum ia mengambil tempat favoritnya di bawah pohon sakura itu, dimana lagi kalau bukan tepat di samping Sasuke.

Bersandar nyaman di batang kecoklatan di belakangnya, dan memposisikan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan manusia es itu hanya bisa terdiam mengamati gerak-gerik kekasih periangnya ini.

"Nah... ini untukmu Sasuke." Sebungkus roti melon kini berpindah ke tangannya, kotak jus jeruk di tangannya tadi juga telah berpindah tempat ke tangan mungil Naruto.

Entah otaknya sedang terkena masalah apa hari ini, segala reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke terasa begitu lambat. Ia bahkan menanggapi kata-kata Naruto dengan anggukan singkat dan pandangan aneh pada kotak jus dan bungkus rotinya.

Naruto sudah mengucapkan itadakimasu-nya dengan keras, roti melonnya pun sudah ia lahap untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi Sasuke masih diam memandang kekasih manisnya yang tampak begitu imut saat ini.

Pikiran pemuda cerdas itu kembali melayang-layang entah kemana, sibuk memutar-mutar memori tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini sedak pagi tadi. Segala hal yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing tak terkira.

Ia ingat saat Naruto tiba-tiba menerjang dan memeluknya pagi tadi. Pelukan pertama dan contoh dari apa-yang-seharusnya-sepasang-kekasih-lakukan. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat itu, tak hanya orang-orang yang melihat mereka di pintu gerbang, Sasuke sendiri juga kaget diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Jangan kira ia tak senang, manusia es itu sangat senang, bahkan mungkin taraf 'senang' nya sudah melebihi batas dari segala kesenangan yang pernah ia rasakan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke masih dapat merasakan sensasi saat dirinya dipeluk oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

Rasanya hangat, gugup, dan sangat memacu jantung. Dan saat itulah, tiba-tiba pikiran aneh terlintas di pikirannya. Sempat ia merasa bahwa tubuh mungil kekasihnya terasa begitu pas berada dalam pelukannya. Istilahnya mereka seperti telah diciptakan untuk berpasangan.

Itulah kesenangan yang sempat Sasuke nyatakan sebagai kesenangannya yang tak akan terlupakan di pagi musim panas yang cerah. Namun sepertinya, pelukan hangat itu hanya awal yang memabukkan untuk segala kebingungan yang akan Sasuke rasakan selanjutnya.

Bukan hal yang macam-macam memang, tapi tetap saja merupakan hal yang memberi pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi Sasuke. Naruto tak melakukan hal-hal gila, hanya hal-hal yang akan membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit gila.

Dipeluk begitu erat, bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, berbicara dengan nada-nada manja, menggoda Sasuke dengan wajah manis yang selalu Naruto buat untuk menjadi semanis mungkin.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?_

Sempat pula pikiran terdalam Sasuke yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan telah berhasil tergoda oleh segala hal yang dilakukan Naruto. Namun, ketidakberhasilan terpancingnya pikiran terpendam Sasuke itu membuatnya menjadi hampir gila.

Sejak pagi tadi, telah ia habiskan tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan realistis yang bisa ia temukan sebagai alasan dengan sikap Naruto hari ini. Dan sepertinya segala alasan realistis itu belum terbukti kebenarannya hingga kini.

Naruto tetap bersikap begitu 'menggoda' dan Sasuke tetap masih berusaha memasang wajah dinginnya untuk menghadapi segala godaan itu.

Sasuke kembali memijat keningnya yang terasa semakin sakit. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bingung dengan segala hal yang dihadapinya. Roti melon dan jus tomat kesukaannya –yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri bingung bagaimana mungkin Naruto mengetahui tentang buah kesukaannya ini- terlantar begitu saja di pangkuannya.

Sepertinya ia sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan makan siang yang dibelikan Naruto walau sempat tergiur sedikit dengan jus tomat dingin itu.

Dipandanginya lagi sosok manis yang masih setia dengan roti melonnya, tak lupa sekotak jus jeruk dingin yang sekali-kali dihisapnya. Sepertinya pemuda manis ini tak sadar dengan manusia es yang sedang kebingungan di sebelahnya.

Dan senyum simpul itu pun kembali terkembang di wajah datar Sasuke, setelah seharian ia dibuat bingung, pusing, dan tergoda sejak tadi pagi. Wajah ceria kekasihnya dan pipi chubby yang menggembung itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis tipis itu.

Namun sesuatu hal kembali menamparnya untuk kembali tersadar dari keinginan yang dianggapnya konyol itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya harus kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan kembali bersikap dingin seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Sungguh, ini sudah kesekian kalinya hari itu. Kembali bersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya. Menyembunyikan segala hal yang ingin ia lakukan, menyembunyikan segala hal yang ingin ia perlihatkan pada dunia. Menyembunyikannya dalam wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Helaan napas berat itu pun kembali terdengar. Memperlihatkan kembali raut wajah lelah yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia palingkan wajahnya menatap lautan luas di atas kepalanya. Membiarkan pikirannya yang seperti benang kusut itu semakin dililitkan satu sama lain, membuatnya seperti bola benang yang tak jelas ujung dan pangkalnya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?_

Ini sudah terjadi sejak sebulan lalu. Sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya dan untuk pertama kalinya melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak ia kira. Segalanya berubah sejak saat itu.

Sasuke masih ingat saat ia mengangguk mengiyakan keputusan bahwa mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sasuke ingat itu. Dan lebih dari semua itu, ia masih mengingat senyum indah yang membuatnya terpesona untuk pertama kalinya.

Baru sebulan lewat, dan lihatlah perubahan besar yang terjadi pada manusia es itu. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidup Sasuke ia bisa bertingkah bodoh dan tersenyum untuk orang lain. Tak pernah ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang bertambah ketika seseorang bersamanya. Tak pernah sekali pun.

Dan entah kenapa ia tak pernah menyesali segala perubahan yang terjadi padanya, bahkan sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa begitu senang dengan segala perubahan itu.

Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang tak berubah darinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu rikuh dan tak sanggup memperlihatkan segala perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seakan-akan ada sebuah tembok besar yang menghalanginya dari segala kebahagiaan yang ingin dirasakannya. Tembok besar yang terbuat dari ego dan sikap dingin yang selama ini disandangnya.

Segala hal itulah yang mebuatnya merasa seperti seseorang yang sedang ditimpa segala masalah yang tak terlihat. Rasanya tembok besar itu semakin lama semakin menghimpitnya dalam lingkupannya yang membuatnya sesak. Tembok besar yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia hancurkan sendiri.

Dan sekarang rasanya semakin parah saja. Tembok besar itu terasa semakin berat menghimpitnya, dan kebahagiaan di balik sana sedang mendorong kuat-kuat tembok besar itu. Sungguh akibatnya benar-benar tak bisa terbayangkan oleh Sasuke.

Pikirannya kacau dan beban pikiran tak terlihat yang menekan pundaknya berat-berat. Bahkan rasanya hari ini semua beban itu semakin terasa berat saja.

Masalahnya hanya satu, manusia es itu tak mampu menghancurkan tembok egonya yang besar itu. Ia tak mampu menghancurkannya dengan kekuatannya sendiri, saat itulah perasaan tak berdaya memperburuk segalanya.

Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Ia tak kesal dengan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto kepadanya, ia kesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya yang begitu bodoh. Sesaat ia mengira ia dapat memendam segala masalah yang dipendamnya itu, membiarkannya tetap menjadi sosok dingin dengan wajah datarnya.

Ia mengira dengan mencintai pemuda manis ini dalam diam, tembok besar itu akan hancur secara perlahan-lahan. Pikirannya terlalu berlebihan memang, namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Menyembunyikan segala hal yang dirasakannya dalam wajah datar itu. Menutupi tiap kata-kata cinta dan tindak tanduk manis yang ingin sekali ia lakukan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, helaan napas berat ia keluarkan. Mencoba membuang segala resah dan pikiran kacau yang menghantuinya dalam helaan napas yang terlihat begitu berat itu.

Dialihkan pandangan matanya ke sebelahnya. Di sana sosok manis itu masih terduduk nyaman di sandaran punggungnya. Roti melonnya telah habis sedari tadi, menyisakan remah-remah roti di pangkuannya. Kini kotak jus itu mendapat perhatian penuh darinya.

_Kenapa dia terlihat begitu manis?_

Sebagian dalam dirinya kembali terpesona melihat sosok yang dirasanya begitu manis itu, dan sebagian lagi merutuki dirinya yang terasa begitu bodoh. Tapi mata itu tak bisa berhenti menatap tiap inchi keindahan di hadapannya.

Menatap lekat-lekat bagaimana pipi chubby itu menggembung lucu, bagaimana sepasang _sapphire_ itu berbinar-binar senang, dan bagaimana senyum itu terus berkembang di wajah bulatnya yang manis. Terus menatapnya sampai ia harus kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya yang begitu panjang. Bahkan tak disadarinya manik mata _sapphire _itu kini sedang menatapnya balik dengan begitu lekat.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi tamparan tak terlihat itu mengenai wajahnya. Membawanya kembali dari lamunan-lamunan yang sering terjadi padanya. Entah kenapa ketika menyadari pemuda manis itu menatapnya, ada rasa gugup aneh yang kembali menghampirinya.

Tamparan menyakitkan yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah dan jantung yang semakin tak berdebar tak karuan. Untuk sesaat, ia kembali tak menjadi dirinya yang seharusnya. Setelah menit-menit berlalu dalam usahanya untuk kembali memunculkan wajah datarnya, ia kembali menatap sosok manis itu walau dengan susah payah.

Dapat dilihatnya kekasih manisnya yang msih menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan wajah sebiru langit musim panas yang membulat imut. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata bingung yang semakin menambah pesona yang dipancarkannya.

"Sasuke... ada apa?"

Panggilan itu kembali Naruto perdengarkan, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit melihat tingkah Sasuke yang hanya diam menatapnya. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, manik mata sekelam malamnya masih sibuk meneliti tiap sisi wajah yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dekat dengannya itu.

Ia pandangi helaian rambut pirang yang bergoyang lambat. _Sapphire_ biru besar yang terasa menenggelamkannya dalam lautan yang begitu dalam dan tak lupa bulu mata lentik yang menghiasinya. Hidung bangir yang seakan-akan dipahat dengan begitu sempurna. Terus sampai ke belahan merah muda yang terlihat begitu menggoda itu.

Pandangan mata Sasuke berhenti di sana. Menatap lekat-lekat bibir ranum Naruto yang terlihat begitu manis di pikirannya.

Oh sungguh... pesona pemuda manis ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke harus tenggelam dalam pesonanya setiap kali menatapnya.

"Sasuke..."

Diabaikannya panggilan itu. Ia masih sibuk dengan lamunan-lamunannya tentang belahan merah muda itu. Menelitinya dari ujung ke ujung, hingga matanya melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di ujung bibir Naruto sebelah kiri.

Rasanya geli melihat sisa-sisa selai rasa melan di sudut bibir ranum itu. Ingin ia tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak kecil ini. Sisa makanan di bibir rasanya bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun, walau pemuda itu sangat manis sekali pun.

Dan entah sejak kapan, tangan alabaster Sasuke telah terangkat menuju bibir ranum itu. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menggerakkan tangannya, memaksanya untuk melupakan tembok ego yang kini menjerit-jerit mencegahnya.

Ia sudah tak bisa lagi. Dorongan di dalam dirinya lebih besar dari pada tembok yang selama ini mengurungnya. Seakan-akan otaknya yang masih melayang tak diberi kesempatan untuk memproses segalanya. Tak diberi kesempatan untuk setidaknya menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sejak musim semi kemarin, inilah kedua kalinya ia terbuai dalam dorongan yang entah berasal dari mana.

Tangannya semakin terangkat, semakin dekat untuk menyentuh belahan bibir itu. Bahkan tangan alabaster Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan hangat yang menerpa tangannya. Hembusan hangat yang sangat terasa janggal untuk kulit putihnya yang terasa dingin.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto menatap pergerakan tangan putih itu. Merasa bingung dengan segala hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh seperti ini bukanlah Sasuke yang dikenal olehnya.

Jemari lentik itu kini telah menyentuh pipi yang terasa begitu lembut di tangan Sasuke. Terlalu lembut sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa gelisah jika kulit tan itu akan terluka jika tersentuh olehnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam di posisi itu. Menggerakkan ibu jarinya lambat menghapus sisa selai melon yang lumayan banyak itu. Mencoba selambat mungkin dan meresapi permukaan bibir yang disentuh olehnya dalam-dalam.

_Halus._

Hanya itu yang terpikirka olehnya. Entah kenapa bibir ranum yang lembut itu terasa begitu kenyal dan basah. Menggelitik perutnya dengan ribuan sayap kupu-kupu yang semakin lama semakin banyak saat ia menyentuh bibir merah itu.

Ia hanya terpaku pada tiap pergerakan jemarinya. Menghayati tiap tindakannya dan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang terasa menyenangkan itu.

Tak ia pedulikan tatapan terkejut Naruto, tak ia pedulikan sepasang _sapphire_ yang kini membulat sempurna itu. Ia sudah tak peduli pada apa pun kini, bahkan tembok-tembok besar itu yang semakin menjerit-jerit keras tak ia pedulikan.

Ibu jarinya berhenti di sudut terujung bibir ranum Naruto, terdiam di sana beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke mengangkat jemari panjangnya. Dan lagi-lagi tamparan yang kali ini begitu keras menyadarkannya.

Segera ia jauhkan jemarinya dari wajah Naruto. Kembali dipasangnya wajah dingin yang entah mengapa beberapa detik yang lalu telah menghilang entah kemana. Memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dari pandangan mata Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu bodoh di matanya.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan. Ada selai di bibirmu."

Nada datar dan dingin itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak Sasuke sadari bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan, bukan nada dingin tak berperasaan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Tapi hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Nada dan kata-kata dingin yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk orang lain selama ini. Hal-hal yang sudah melekat begitu sempurna di pola pikirnya, keluar begitu saja bagaikan sebuah kebiasaan yang tak disadari.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sosok Naruto yang terdiam di tempatnya. Terdiam dengan tatapan tak percaya dan sedikit kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas di mata biru besar itu. Tatapan yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Tatapan yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasakan sakit yang begitu asing.

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang."

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia lupakan. Berjalan pelan memunggungi Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

_Kenapa kau masih di sana? Ada apa denganmu?_

Rasa resah kembali menghinggapi Sasuke. Melihat Naruto dengan wajah yang tertunduk sedikit membuatnya merasa khawatir, ditambah lagi dengan Naruto yang tak beranjak juga dari tempatnya. Adakah yang salah? Apa ada hal salah yang telah dilakukan manusia es itu?

Sasuke hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tembok egonya menghalanginya untuk berbalik dan menghampiri pemuda manis itu. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, egonya terlalu berkuasa akan dirinya. Walau sebenarnya ingin sekali ia memeluk pemuda manis itu sekarang juga.

"Sasuke..."

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar. Panggilan akan namanya yang biasa Naruto tujukan padanya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini rasanya panggilan itu begitu berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa Sasuke gambarkan tersirat jelas di panggilan itu.

Ia berhenti di langkah kecilnya, memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi hal yang tak terbayangkan olehnya terjadi.

Naruto yang ia kira masih terduduk diam di bawah pohon sakura kini telah ada tepat di belakangnya. Menarik lengan atas Sasuke ketika pemuda itu baru saja memiringkan tubuh menghadapnya. Memaksanya untuk menunduk agar berada dalam jangkauannya, hingga kini wajah Sasuke tepat berada di hadapannya.

Dengan gerakan kilat Naruto dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Mendekatkan belahan bibirnya ke arah pipi putih mulus di hadapannya dan mengecupnya pelan. Kecupan hangat tepat di pipi putih itu, bahkan hampir menyentuh belahan bibir millik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalak kaget karenanya. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia mengira Naruto akan menciumnya atau lebih tepatnya mencuri ciuman darinya walau hanya di pipi.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa begitu lambat saat itu, bahkan terlihat seakan-akan berhenti bagi Sasuke. Gerakan Naruto dan sentuhan bibir ranumnya di pipi Sasuke terasa begitu lambat. Dapat Sasuke rasakan bibir itu menyentuhnya perlahan hingga seutuhnya kini menempel di pipi alabasternya.

Rasanya begitu aneh dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan ketika merasakan bibir itu di pipi daripada hanya dengan mengelusnya perlahan. Dan akibatnya pun jauh lebih besar dari yang Sasuke bayangkan.

Pernah kau bayangkan rasanya lari marathon menaiki puncak gunung Everest dengan hadiah menggiurkan yang menanti tepat di puncaknya. Jantungmu berdetak-detak tak karuan tapi kau merasa senang karenanya. Itulah yang saat ini manusia es ini rasakan. Debaran berlebihan pertama yang pernah dirasakannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam di posisinya, walaupun sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto melepaskan ciuman di pipinya. Tapi sepertinya sensasi yang membangkitkan kupu-kupu di dalam perut Sasuke masih begitu terasa olehnya. Seperti bibir ranum itu selalu menempel di sana, tak pernah lepas sedikit pun.

Manik mata kelam Sasuke menerawang tak jelas, menatap wajah manis yang jaraknya masih terlalu dekat dengannya. Wajah manis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi tak dapat Sasuke artikan. Tatapan dalam yang seakan-akan penuh harap kepadanya.

Bibir ranum itu pun tak luput dari pandangan matanya. Bibir manis yang beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja menempel tepat di pipinya. Bibir yang telah memberikan pengaruh yang begitu besar padanya. Dan bibir yang sensasinya tak akan pernah hilang dari pikiran Sasuke.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang, berbagai pikiran-pikiran aneh berputar-putar di kepalanya. Menyiksanya dengan segala kelakuan-kelakuan bodoh yang ia pikirkan untuk membalas apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya. Dan tembok besar itu kembali menjerit-jerit dengan suara yang membuat telinganya sakit seketika. Memberinya tamparan-tamparan keras tak terlihat untuk membawa kembali pikiran realistisnya kembali singgah di kepalanya.

Dan hanya hal bodoh ini yang lagi-lagi dilakukannya. Menuruti kata-kata tembok besar egonya untuk kembali memasang wajah dingin yang selalu diperlihatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hanya kata-kata dingin dan penuh penekanan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang sama sekali tak pernah ia inginkan untuk keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Ini bukan keinginannya, tembok besar itu memaksanya. Menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa kehendak darinya sendiri.

Sebuah tamparan keras lagi-lagi telak mengenai wajahnya, menyebarkan rasa sakit yang sampai ke ulu hati ketika melihat apa akibat dari kata-kata lancang yang keluar seenaknya dari mulutnya. Membuat matanya mebulat seketika dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar kemana-mana.

Di hadapannya, begitu dekat dengannya, wajah manis itu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah Sasuke kira akan ditunjukkan olehnya. Raut wajah sedih dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya.

Binar-binar ceria itu kini telah hilang dari sepasang _sapphire _yang menatapnya sendu. Dapat pula Sasuke lihat kristal-kristal bening yang membasahi mata itu, menumpuk tepat di ujungnya. Suatu pemandangan yang hanya memberikan tamparan keras berkali-kali tepat di hatinya.

Tapi Sasuke bisa apa. Tembok egonya masih menghalanginya. Membatasinya untuk bebas melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan dirinya. Bahkan tembok egonya telah diam-diam menyakiti sosok manis yang kini menunduk di hadapannya.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke bisa apa. Ia hanya bisa diam dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dengan langkah yang terasa begitu berat. Membiarkan Naruto berjalan lemah di belakangnya. Tanpa ia sadari kristal bening itu telah jatuh perlahan membasahi pipi chubby yang tadi di sentuhnya.

_Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Naruto._

XXX

Sasuke berjalan pelan di koridor-koridor sekolah. Ini sudah beberapa menit terlewat sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Koridor itu tak lagi sepi seperti yang Sasuke harapkan. Penuh sesak dan bising dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang.

Terlalu ramai bahkan sekali-kali ia sempat menabrak beberapa orang yang dilaluinya. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia abaikan suara-suara penuh kekesalan yang menyapa pendengarannya. Ia abaikan panggilan-panggilan genit dari siswi-siswi yang dilaluinya. Ia tak peduli. Sesuatu dalam pikirannya kini lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Apa yang terjadi saat istirahat siang tadi masih tergambar jelas di kepalanya. Berputar-putar dan sesekali menampar ulu hatinya yang sudah terasa sakit. Lebih lagi ketika sisa jam pelajaran ini harus ia habiskan dengan memandang Naruto yang sibuk melamun dengan wajah cemberut di sebelahnya.

Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda manis yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih mengabaikan. Sasuke sadar bahwa ini semua salahnya, ia sadar tembok egonya telah menyakiti pemuda manisnya.

Tapi masih sulit rasanya untuk menghancurkan tembok ego itu. Tembok itu terlalu kuat menghimpitnya, terlalu membutakannya dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Tembok ego yang dulu dibangun olehnya kini telah menyakitinya.

Oleh karena itulah, ia kini sendiri. Tak ada pemuda manis berkulit tan yang selalu mengekor padanya. Tak ada tawa-tawa penuh keceriaan yang selalu menyapa pendengarannya. Kini ia benar-benar sendiri, sama seperti sebulan yang lalu.

Bukankah ini baru beberapa menit sejak ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk menatap langit. Bukankah ia baru saja memutuskan untuk setidaknya menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Mencoba sesedikit mungkin untuk menatap wajah manis yang selalu diam-diam dilihatnya.

Ia tak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Ia tak mau harus menatap raut wajah sedih yang tadi di lihatnya. Dan inilah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya. Bukannya menghancurkan tembok besar itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuat tembok itu lebih besar lagi. Membiarkan tembok itu mengurungnya dari kebahagiaan yang sekarang sudah terasa sangat jauh itu.

Keputusan yang tepat namun terasa berat. Lihatlah, bahkan kini manusia yang dulu terkenal sangat dingin itu kini mulai merasa kesepian. Seperti ada sesuat yang hilang darinya walau ia baru melewati semua ini beberapa menit saja.

Ia merindukannya. Merindukan gelak tawa yang terdengar nyaring namun juga hangat. Derap langkah berisik yang selalu terdengar di belakangnya pun kini mulai ia rindukan. Hanya beberapa menit saja, dan inilah akibat yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika jauh dari pemuda manisnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. Sepertinya akan sulit baginya untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Terlalu banyak hal yang berubah dalam dirinya, banyak hal kecil yang diam-diam terasa sangat berarti baginya.

Ia terus berjalan, berjalan diam dalam langkahnya yang terasa berat. Tak terlalu jauh dari tangga lantai dua yang akan ia turuni, suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara panggilan yang terdengar begitu akrab di telinganya. Panggilan nyaring disertai dengan suara langkah kaki bising di belakangnya.

_Lihatlah dirimu, Sasuke. Baru beberapa saat kau pergi, halusinasimu sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi. _

Benarkah semua itu hanya halusinasimu saja, manusia es?

Namun, segala kebodohan pikiran Sasuke harus berakhir ketika kembali di dengarnya suara panggilan itu. Bahkan derap langkah kaki yang berisik itu terdengar semakin keras, seakan-akan pemilik langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke semakin merasa segala yang didengarnya begitu nyata. Terasa begitu nyata untuk sebuah halusinasi dari pikiran bodohnya. Dan sedikit harapan itu entah kenapa bisa muncul di hatinya. Sungguh sebagian besar dari hatinya berharap bahwa panggilan-panggilan dan suara derap langkah itu berasal dari pemuda manis yang ada di pikirannya, Naruto.

XXX

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Naruto."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Hanya kata-kata maaf biasa, namun kata-kata itulah yang menggambarkan segala hal yang dirasakannya. Menggambarkan segala hal yang dirasakannya sejak dulu.

Ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil di pelukannya. Membagi kehangatan dan menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ingin disampaikannya pada sosok manis itu. Dan melakukan hal-hal yang selalu ingin ia lakukan selama ini. Sungguh terasa hangat dan nyaman ketika segala beban itu tak lagi menghimpitnya.

Ini sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengabaikansegala jeritan-jeritan egonya. Bahkan mungkin tembok besar itu telah hancur seutuhnya, menyisakan kepingan-kepingan yang sebentar lagi pasti akan hilang.

Tak ada lagi sesuatu yang menghimpitnya. Tak ada lagi yang memberinya tamparan keras untuk membawa kembali dirinya dari segala lamunan panjang itu. Bahkan terasa seperti mencicipi surga untuk sekejap saja.

Sasuke mengelus pelan surai pirang yang bersandar di dada bidangnya. Pelukannya di pinggang mungil itu pun semakin ia eratkan, membawa tubuh Naruto untuk semakin sekat dengannya. Merasakan kembali sensasi aneh ketika kulit berbeda warna itu saling bersentuhan.

Isakan Naruto sudah tak terdengar lagi sejak tadi. Luka-luka di tubuh mungil itu pun sudah selesai Sasuke obati. Dan kini mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan terus seperti ini. Koridor-koridor di luar sudah sepi. Sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi orang-orang yang hilir mudik di luar sana.

Namun mereka masih tetap seperi itu. Terdiam dalam posisi saling berpelukan seperti ini, membiarkan waktu yang terasa berjalan begitu cepat berlalu begitu saja. Ada hal di sini yang lebih penting bagi mereka.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mencoba menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekatnya. Mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka yang terasa begitu menenggelamkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Dapat Sasuke lihat mata Naruto yang terlihat begitu merah, tak lupa dengan kristal-kristal bening yang masih menggantung di ujung matanya. Sedikit tak suka memang ketika ia menatap _sapphire_ yang kemerahan itu, tapi ada sedikit kelegaan yang terpancar dari tatapan mata itu.

Sudah tak ada lagi raut wajah sedih yang menyapa pemandangan mata Sasuke. Binar-binar senang itu pun sudah kembali di manik mata sebiru lautan yang menatapnya penuh dengan pancaran bahagia, sama seperti pandangan mata penuh kebahagiaan yang dilihatnya musim semi dulu.

Tak bisa Sasuke pungkiri bahwa senyum sekilas itu kembali tampak di wajahnya, tak lagi perlu malu-malu untuk disembunyikan. Bukankah tembok besar ego itu sudah hancur sekarang.

Senyum di wajah Naruto pun semakin mengembang lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi rapi yang tampak putih. Wajah itu terlihat semakin manis di mata Sasuke. Wajah manis pertama yang memesonanya dalam pesona yang begitu dalam.

"Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto menatap penuh harap pada kekasihnya yang masih setia memasang senyum langkanya. Sedikit berharap setidaknya ia mendapatkan jawaban yang selama ini selalu ia harapkan. Tapi Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyumannya dan sebuah elusan lembut di helaian pirang yang terasa begitu lembut itu.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mencubit hidung mancung itu pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Sasuke terus tersenyum menatap Naruto yang tersenyum semakin lebar, binar-binar bahagia itu pun semakin tampak jelas di manik matanya. Namun senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu nakal. Sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya tepat sebulan yang lalu.

Didekatkannya wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah manis yang kini menatapnya bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya, seperti ada orang-orang yang berbisik padanya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang sejak tadi terlintas di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu sangat ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Itulah kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan hari itu. Kata-kata indah sebelum ia mempertemukan kedua belahan bibir mereka dalam kecupan hangat yang selalu Sasuke inginkan. Kecupan hangat yang untuk pertama kali mereka rasakan.

_Hangat. Manis._

AH.. Ini benar-benar ini hari terindah bagi manusia es itu. Setidaknya ia yakin setelah ini akan ada hal 'menarik' yang menantinya.

Rasanya kau harus berhati-hati setelah ini Naruto.

**THE END**

* * *

Curcolan Author :

Akhirnya sequel 'Love Me?' selesai juga... bagaimana readers? bagus kah?

Di fic ini mungkin sifat Sasu sedikit berbeda, di sini ai cuma ingin memperlihatkan sifat Sasu yang sesungguhnya dibalik sifat dinginnya itu lho. Jadi kaya punya kepribadian ganda ya? *dihajar Sasu-teme*

Tuh, Sasu... banyak yang sebel sama kamu tuh gara kamu datar banget...makanya punya muka jangan datar-datar ya *di-amaterasu*

Ya, pokoknya selamat menikmati. Maaf kalau ai punya banyak kesalahan di fic ini...

Ai kan anak baru... *puppy eyes* *readers muntah*

Dan makasih ya untuk para readers yang telah me-riview, me-fav, dan mem-follow fic 'Love Me?'

Makasih ya... ai ga nyangka kalau ternyata banyak yang suka ya sama fic SasuNaru pertama Ai. Ai juga mau minta maaf kalo di fic sebelumnya itu ga sesuai harapan readers, ya misalnya kaya Naru yang jadi cengeng banget dan ga ada panggilan Teme-Dobe. Gomen ne...

Yang terakhir...

Adakah yang bersedia me-review fic ini?

*puppy eyes no jutsu* plak


End file.
